I Freaking Love You
by BeautyLikeFrozenCathedrals21
Summary: A day at King High with the new and most adorable couple ever. Read it and tell me what you think!


"Hey Spence ready for English class, today we are reciting the poems that were for homework last night!" Ashley claps her hands together in excitement and I just want to gag because I can't write for shit.

"Yeah sure, I'm ready, besides am I ever never ready? So how do you think you are going to do?" She looks at me nervously.

"Well..umm..err..I'm a little nervous..?" I gave her a look of disbelief, "Okay, Okay I'm a lot nervous, but that's only because my poem is about someone…"

"Oooh! Wicked cool Ash, Who is it?"

"Uhh..nobody!" I gave her a "you're so lying" look and she sighed loudly.

"Can we go to class now, please?" I give her my famous Spencer eye roll and start walking to class.

**IN CLASS**

"Good morning class, how is everyone?" "Please take out last night's assignment and wait for instructions." I turned to look at Ashley to see her shaking in her shoes.

"Ash, you're going to do fine." She jumped up out of her chair startled.

"Huh, uhh what? Oh Sorry!" She took her seat again.

"Well Ashley, I guess since you are interrupting directions you'd like to go first." The teacher smiled at her mischievously.

"Uhh..me first? Okay I guess so."

Ashley slowly walked pass my desk and she looked terrified, I smiled at her. She tried to keep eye contact with me but ended up tripping over her own two feet. The whole class began to laugh at her, so I just got up and helped her up on her feet. She was blushing madly and she just grinned at me.

"This is your moment, so go!" I pushed her to the front of the class and she just stood there and smiled at everyone.

"Okay so this is something I wrote about a very special person in my life." She then turned her attention to me.

_I freaking love you_

_With every bone in my body_

_With every hair on my head_

_I freaking love you_

_I love your beautiful smile_

_And your so very unique style_

_I love the way your face glows in the sunshine_

_I love your cute little nose and your sweet lips_

_Oh baby I love you I do_

_With every inch of my soul_

_You're so sweet and caring _

_And I'm just so in love with you_

_Sometimes I just get the urge to touch you_

_And sometimes I just want to kiss you_

_And I love you I do _

_You and those blue pools of water,_

_I love them I do_

_Always so addictive and safe_

_Oh baby you are my heaven on earth_

_A beautiful goddess of the blue blue ocean _

_And you, my love _

_I just wanna love you, every tiny inch of you_

_Because baby I freaking love you_

_I freaking love you, I do_

By the end of the poem Ashley is near tears, and so am I. Everyone claps for her, and before the teacher can say anything the bell rings. We gather our things and leave.

I pull Ashley into a bathroom and she is starting to cry. I pull her into a hug and whisper in her ear that she did amazing.

"Thanks Spence, I new you'd like it."

"So…who was it for?"

"Umm…forget it?"

"No way, I want to know who Ms. Davies is in love with." I give her my pouty face and she just looks at me somewhat sad.

"Aww Spence, you're to damn cute for me to say no."

"I know, that's the point, now come on!" She sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay fine, but first lets go and sit down in the quad, I'm getting hungry."

"Ugh, fine Ms. Ashley Davies!"

**In The Quad**

"Ashley! Ashley! Get down from there now!"

"No! I'm going to tell you who I love and hopefully that person will hear me too!" I just looked at her shocked.

"Okay, hope you are sure about this!"

"Yes, I'm very sure!" She looked back up.

"Attention, attention everyone! Look over here at me, Ashley Davies!" I just sighed and looked at her. "Spencer get on the table" I did as she said and got on the table.

"Spencer Carlin, I'm so very in love with you! I love you I do." Ashley Davies say what!

"I..I'm..I'm her? I'm the girl you love?" I hope I heard her right because if I did I'm so going to jump her or something in that little area.

"Yes, I love you Spence, since we were six, and now we are here in sophomore year and I still love you!"

"Oh my freaking gosh!" I'm so going to jump her later at home. Then there is chanting in the background!

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!"

That is exactly what we do, and when are tongues meet feel an energy that I've never felt before. I felt so strong, and invincible, I felt safe in my Ashley's arms. I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers and I just sat there, me in her arms. I missed the way her lips felt on mine so I kissed her again.

"So does this mean you're my Sugarmonkey?"

"Yes, Spenceybear, I'm your Sugarmonkey!"


End file.
